Solo una vez más
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: -Juvia sabe que dijo algo, Gray-sama-No dije nada-Juvia solo quiere oírlo una vez más - dijo acercándose a él.-¡Q-qué estás diciendo…!- Un pequeñito regalo por el final de Fairy Tail


-...-

-...-

-¿Qué dijo…?-

-Nada- desvió la mirada.

-Juvia sabe que dijo algo, Gray-sama-

-No dije nada-

-Juvia solo quiere oírlo una vez más~- dijo acercándose a él.

-¡Q-qué estás diciendo…!- Gray observó a Juvia acercarse poco a poco hacia él. Pero ese no era el problema…

-Gray-sama~ No sea tímido~-

-¡A-ah…!- Gray intentaba cubrir sus ojos con una mano, pero '¡Oh casualidad!' que sus dedos estaban entre abiertos. Juvia no llevaba nada de ropa arriba, tan solo su sostén. -¡Ponte algo de ropa, tonta!-

-¡Pero usted también está en ropa interior!-

-¡E-es diferente…!- Juvia llegó hasta él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Ehh…? Pero no es justo…~- protestó mientras inflaba sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Gray sentía el cuerpo de ella tocando el suyo. Era suave y sus manos recorrían delicadamente su espalda, tenía que evitar esta situación lo antes posible o las cosas se pondrían 'serias'...

-Gray-sama…- Susurró Juvia con su rostro presionado contra el pecho de él.

-¿M-mm…?- sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de los nervios y sus mejillas estaban a punto de explotar. Podía sentir el aroma a alcohol que salía de entre sus labios.

-Juvia…-

-¿S-si…?- volvió a preguntar comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Juvia… lo ama, Gray-sama…-

Juvia comenzó a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los de un Gray muy sonrojado pero enternecido.

-...-

-...-

-...Yo…-

-...-

-...Yo tamb-

-¡Usted solo quiere el cuerpo de Juvia!- terminó por interrumpirlo aprentándolo aún más fuerte.

-¡Ugh! ¡J-Juvia…!-

-¡Uuaaa!-

-¡Ek…!-

-Gray-sama pervertido- lo soltó repentinamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba de llorar.

-¡Juvia estás borracha!-

-¡Juvia no está borracha, usted lo está!-

-Eso es lo que una borracha diría- dijo divertido. La peliazul lo miró de reojo.

-Juvia tiene calor-

-¿De verdad? Espera, voy a buscar un vaso con- Juvia comenzó a desprenderse el sostén -¡Pero qué haces, idiota!- Gray le sostuvo las manos.

-¡Juvia tiene calor~!-

-¡Pero por eso no tienes que quedarte desnuda en público!-

-Gray-sama malo…- Ok. Eso le pareció muy tierno.

-Soy un mago de hielo, no tienes por qué hacer esas cosas si me puedes pedir ayuda…-

-¿Juvia puede pedirle ayuda, Gray-sama…?- dijo mirándolo inocentemente. No le gustaba a dónde estaba yendo esto…

-Ah-

-Juvia quiere otro abrazo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Juvia quiere otro abrazo- repitió.

-No- dijo serio.

-...- la peliazul iba a comenzar a llorar.

-E-está bien…- Gray la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos volviendo a sentir el pequeño y voluminoso cuerpo de ella.

Una pequeña risita salió de su boca, por lo que Gray solo suspiró pesadamente. Juvia rápidamente lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

-...-

-...-

-Gray-sama…-

-¿Ahora qué…?-

-... Juvia quiere…-

-...-

-... un beso…- dijo entrecerrando sus enormes ojos azules que miraban a la nada.

-¡¿Qu- se detuvo al sentir las manos de ella recorrer la parte baja de su espalda.

No es como si él no quisiera… es solo que ambos estaban en ropa interior, en público y abrazados… cualquiera mal interpretaría esa situación. Juvia levantó su mirada para observarlo directamente a los ojos… ojos que demostraban tristeza… -¿Por qué estás triste?-

-Porque Gray-sama no quiere volver a repetir lo que dijo…- parecía una niña.

-¡E-eso es porque…- suspiró -...-

-...-

-Lo diré una sola vez más- sus ojos se llenaron de emoción. -Tu… tu cuer… tu cuerpo…- Gray tomó aire -tal vez es mío…-

Juvia avergonzada volvió a bajar la mirada hasta el pecho de él para volver a abrazarlo -Mi cuerpo es solo suyo, Gray-sama…-

Gray se sonrojó. Él se acercó a su rostro y pegó su frente con la de ella para mirarla directo a los ojos, luego miró sus labios para terminar en un cálido beso.

Al separarse el morocho desvió la mirada -... Y el mío es solo tuyo…-

Juvia se sonrojó. -Gray-sama…- dijo emocionada cubriendo su boca.

-No estás borracha, ¿no…?-

-...No-

Ambos rieron.

 **Fin de la Historia**

 **Y este fue mi pequeño regalito por el final de Fairy Tail :)**

 **¡Por favor asegurémonos de no dejar morir a esta pareja e historia sólo porque el manga haya terminado. Sigamos juntos creando muchísimos FanArts e Historias para seguir disfrutando de todo lo que Mashima nos ha dado hasta ahora!**

 **Si les gustó esta pequeña historia espero que puedan leer mis otras historias para que así puedan ayudarme a mejorar en mis futuras historias :)**

 **Ya saben que sus reviews son siempre bienvenidas y que me ayudan mucho con sus ideas, sugerencias o correcciones. ¡Todo siempre lo acepto con mucho gusto!**

 **L s amo y l s leo pronto,**

 **gruvia_naruhina**


End file.
